


Welcome to hell

by KingOfTrashyThings



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (dream jokingly flirts with george), Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cat AntFrost, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Out, Darryl Noveschosch is Called BadBoyHalo, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Gay, Fox Floris | Fundy, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Group Chat Fic, Humor, I may occasionally write non texting stuff in this but idk, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just needed to make that clear, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Phil Watson Adopts Toby Smith | Tubbo, Phil tutors Techno, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Flirting, Platonic Relationships, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Texting, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Called Tubbo, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wilbur and Tommy are his biological kids, You know it's because of Schlatt, Zak Ahmed is Called Skeppy, and maybe trains with him a bit???, but he's a good dad in this lmao, but yknow, cause it is always required in everything i write, except for Phil he's the principal, my rule for fanfiction! personas not people!!!, no beta we die like men, no one is a bad person they're just teenagers who fuck up a lot <3, there is gonna be some sad shit from time to time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTrashyThings/pseuds/KingOfTrashyThings
Summary: Dream created a group chat.It's just a classic group chat fic tbh.(THIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS THE CONTENT CREATORS PLAY, NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Former Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. The chaos begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. More characters may be added as time goes on.
> 
> Wilbur: Crime boy  
> Tommy: POGGERS  
> Tubbo: Tubboi  
> Dream: :)  
> George: Gogy  
> Techno: Blood God  
> Ranboo: John Mulaney  
> Schlatt: Big man  
> Puffy: Pirate pal  
> Niki: UwU  
> Fundy: Yare Yare Daze  
> Eret: Bicon  
> Karl: can i get an uhhhh  
> Sapnap: Feeling cute, might commit arson later  
> BadBoyHalo: Muffinhead  
> Skeppy: Heck  
> Quackity: :]  
> Sam: I'm Awesame  
> Antfrost: Local catboy

**_2:_ _27 AM_ **

_:) created Welcome to hell_

_:) Added Crime_ _b_ _oy and 17 others to Welcome to hell_

**:):** The title of the chat says it all.

**POGGERS:** what

**John Mulaney:** why would you do this?

**:):** I am an agent of chaos.

**Pirate pal:** lmao holy shit

**Pirate pal:** no one is going to survive this

**Crime boy:** it’s 2 am why

**:):** I knew everyone would be up at this time.

**:):** I was right.

**Tubboi:** god is dead

**Blood God:** Excuse me.

**Blood God:** I never die.

**:]:** the fact that techno just asserted himself as god-

**:):** wtf

**:):** stop coming for my brand

**:):** smiley faces are my thing

**:]:** you’re :) and I’m :]

**:]:** two different things

**:):** nah that’s still too close.

**:):** things will get confusing way too fast

_:) changed :]’s name to Quackity_

**Quackity:** rude ass bitch

**Quackity:** fine

_Quackity changed his name to Big Q_

**Big man:** great he’s coming for my brand now

**Big Q:** nah I ain’t changing it again

**Big man:** fuck you

**Muffinhead:** Language >:(

**Crime boy:** Schlatt you should know cursing summons Bad by now

**UwU:** oop-

**Pirate pal:** oh hi niki!

**UwU:** Hi Puffy

**UwU:** I was just waiting to find a moment to talk

**UwU:** since I didn’t want to ruin the flow by just saying hi randomly

**Pirate pal:** <3

**UwU: <**3

**Tubboi:** THIS IS DEFFO FLERTING

**Tubboi:** THIS IS DEFFO FLERTING

**Tubboi:** THIS IS DEFFO FLERTING

**Tubboi:** THIS IS DEFFO FLERTING

**Tubboi:** THIS IS DEFFO FLERTING

**Tubboi:** THIS IS DEFFO FLERTING

**Pirate pal:** cease

**Crime boy:** okay everyone just say yes so we know who is in chat

**Pirate pal:** no

**UwU:** no

**:):** no

**Big man:** no

**Tubboi:** no

**POGGERS:** no

**Blood God:** no

**John Mulaney:**

**Big Q:** no

**Muffinhead:** no

**Heck:** no

**Bicon:** no

**can i get an uhhhh:** no

**Feeling cute, might commit arson later:** no

**Local catboy:** no

**I’m Awesame:** no

**Yare Yare Daze:** no

_Crime boy left Welcome to hell_

_:) added Crime boy to Welcome to hell_

**:):** you cannot escape

**Crime boy:** brb gonna cry

**Bicon:** F

**Pirate pal:** lmao

**:):** You know what truly deserves an F?

**:):** George is in this group chat and he didn’t say anything

**:):** :(

**Big man:** holy shit he sent a frown

**Yare Yare Daze:** the world is collapsing

**can i get an uhhhh:** george is the only person to actually sleep at this time, but still ends up sleeping during class

**Pirate pal:** sleeping beauty who??? I only know george

**Gogy:** this is slander

**Big Q:** holy shit there he is

**:):** hi george :)

**:):** george?

**:):** george?

**:):** george?

**:):** george?

**Big Q:** and he’s gone again

**:):** :(

**Tubboi:** ew stop

_:) changed their name to :(_

_POGGERS changed :(‘s name to :)_

**:):** let me be sad

_:) changed their name to :(_

_POGGERS changed :(‘s name to green bastard_

**green bastard:** wtf

_green bastard changed POGGERS’s name to SMALL ANGRY CHILD_

**SMALL ANGRY CHILD:** WHAT

**SMALL ANGRY CHILD:** I AM NOT A CHILD

**green bastard:** sound’s fake but ok

_UwU changed green bastard’s name to :)_

_UwU changed SMALL ANGRY CHILD’s name to POGGERS_

**UwU:** no fighting >:(

**Yare Yare Daze:** sorry niki but ik that is not going to be possible

**UwU:** :(

**Yare Yare Daze:** oh no

**Yare Yare Daze:** what have i done

**Pirate pal:** r u n

**Yare Yare Daze:** uh oh

**2:53 AM**

**Yare Yare Daze:** puffy just came to my house and asked if my name was a jojo reference


	2. OwO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur: Crime boy  
> Tommy: POGGERS  
> Tubbo: Tubboi  
> Dream: :)  
> George: Gogy  
> Techno: Blood God  
> Ranboo: John Mulaney  
> Schlatt: Big man  
> Puffy: Pirate pal  
> Niki: UwU  
> Fundy: Yare Yare Daze  
> Eret: Bicon  
> Karl: can i get an uhhhh  
> Sapnap: Feeling cute, might commit arson later  
> BadBoyHalo: Muffinhead  
> Skeppy: Heck  
> Quackity: Big Q  
> Sam: I'm Awesame  
> Antfrost: Local catboy

**10:50 AM**

**Pirate pal:** 10 minutes until lunch crab rave

**Crime boy:** crab rave

**Blood God:** crab rave

**UwU:** try not to get caught texting in class so you don’t have to eat in detention

**Pirate pal:** yeah don’t worry I’m always careful :D

**Crime boy:** Also Niki

**Crime boy:** why is your name UwU?

**UwU:** do i scawe you, wiwbuw? owo

_Crime boy left Welcome to hell_

_UwU added Crime boy to Welcome to hell_

**UwU:** you wiww nevew escape me wiwbuw

**Crime boy:** help

_UwU changed Crime boy’s name to Cwime boy_

**Pirate pal:** NIKI OML

**Cwime boy:** everyone in this chat is a bully

**Pirate pal:** you awe just vewy fun to buwwy!

**UwU:** puffy is wight uwu

**Big man:** what the fuck is happening here

**Pirate pal:** join us, schwatt

**Big man:** I’m praying that I’m adopted

**Pirate pal:** wmao

**Cwime boy:** literally sobbing rn

**Pirate pal:** wmao

**Pirate pal:** OH SHIT MY TEACHER IS COMIHBUHVYCHGCYTGFTYGCTCTVUY

**Blood God:** puffy is gone crab rave

**UwU:** nooooooo my wove :(

**Cwime boy:** schlatt how does it feel to be an only child?

**Big man:** amazing

**Pirate pal: i wived bitch**

**Big man:** fuck

**Cwime boy:** how?

**Pirate pal:** my teachew onwy gave me a wawning owo

**Blood God:** bruh my teacher would’ve sent me to the office on the spot

**Big man:** imagine being in class

**Big man:** couldn’t be me

**Pirate pal:** SCHLATT

**Pirate pal:** GO TO CLASS

**Big man:** NO

**Big man:** YOU AREN’T DOING ANYTHING EITHER????

**Pirate pal:** YEAH BUT LIKE

**Pirate pal:** YOU’LL GET IN TROUBLE IF YOU DON’T SHOW UP

**Big man:** I DID SHOW UP I JUST EXCUSED MYSELF AND DIDN’T COME BACK

**Pirate pal:** SCHLATT YOU DUMBASS

**Big man:** oh wow look it’s lunch haha

**Pirate pal:** >:( this isn’t over

_Cwime boy changed their name to Crime boy_

**11:43 AM**

**Muffinhead:** Language, all of you >:(

**12:07 PM**

**John Mulaney:** oh i wondered why my phone was blowing up in the middle of class :)

**Yare Yare Daze:** f

**Crime boy:** my dad must be so proud <3

**Bicon:** obviously lmao

**Big man:** my teacher won’t let me leave cause she things im going to skip class

**Big man:** she’s right, but hey

**Blood God:** Wow you have to actually stay in class? That must be the worst thing in the world.

**Big man:** fuck you

**Gogy:** you should just sleep in class when the teacher doesn’t let you leave

**Bicon:** the rare cryptid george has been spotted.

**UwU:** I’m in George’s class and I’m pretty sure he immediately went back to sleep.

**Bicon:** god what a mood

**UwU:** oh no the teacher is coming his way

**Crime boy:** rip george

**Tubboi:** he was so young…

**UwU:** got a video

**_UwU:_ ** _caughtin4k.mov_

**Yare Yare Daze:** “were you sleeping?” “uh… no.” GEORGE-

**Bicon:** BHJDKSHSKHFDJKHFUISJHFDIUS

**Crime boy:** NIKI I’M IN CLASS DON’T DO THIS TO US

**:):** Oh my god George-

**Blood God:** of course a video of george is what brought you into the chat

**:):** of couwse he's my wittwe gogy uwu

**Blood God:** mistakes have been made

**Crime boy:** oh god not again

**Big man:** simp

**Gogy:** dream don’t you dare ever call me that again

**Yare Yare Daze:** george are you okay???

**Gogy:** I have detention rip

**:):** strict teacher?

**Gogy:** yup

**:):** F


End file.
